candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocket Sweet Home (CCES)
Rocket Sweet Home is the third episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga and third episode in World 1. It contains levels 31 to 45. It is preceded by Rolly Rocket and succeeded by Lunar Landing. Note that from this episode, the gallery uses images with Web (Flash) color scheme instead of Windows 10. This might give the first difficulty for beginners. Hexagon levels are introduced. This level has about 50% higher difficulty than Rolly Rocket. Story BEFORE EPISODE: 'The rocket is about to take off. The Ticket Collector comes and asks for tickets to go to the moon.Tiffi doesn't have one. '''AFTER EPISODE (after tickets are collected for next episode): '''Tiffi pays the tickets obtained by friends. The T.C. lets Tiffi in and the rocket takes off. (Same story for beginning of next episode) New features BLOCKERS * 1 layer marmalade is introduced at Level 31. * 2 layer marmalade is introduced at Level 32. GAMEPLAY FEATURES * Tickets are introduced. To move to next episode, tickets are needed. * Hexagon levels are introduced. * Sugar Drops are introduced. DISPENSERS * Cherries + Hazelnut dispensers at Level 39. BOOSTERS * Color Bomb Lollipop Hammer at Level 34. LEVELS * Quadrant Levels are introduced at Level 42. Levels 'Hexagon Levels: '''39, 45 '''Sugar Drop Levels: 33, 36, 45 Gallery File:Screenshot (34).png|Level 31 - File:Screenshot (35).png|Level 32 - File:Screenshot (36).png|Level 33 - File:Screenshot (37).png|Level 34 - File:Screenshot (38).png|Level 35 - File:Level 36-0.png|Level 36 - File:Level 37-0.png|Level 37 - File:Screenshot (41).png|Level 38 - File:Level 39 with dispensers.jpg|Level 39 - File:Level 42 new.jpg|Level 40 - File:Screenshot (44).png|Level 41 - File:Screenshot (45).png|Level 42 - File:Level 43.jpg|Level 43 - File:Screenshot (48).png|Level 44 - File:Level 45.jpg|Level 45 - Notes Level 32: New candies can spawn in row 7 in all columns. (Except column 5) Level 35: No new candies spawn in row 1 and 9. Level 36: No new candies spawn in the 8th row. Level 40: New candies can spawn in Row 1, 5 and 8. Level 42: New candies spawn in all quadrants Level 43 - 1 Ingredient spawns every 4 moves. No candies spawn except row 1. Level 44 - No candies spawn in last row 2 tiles with color bombs. Level 45 - Candies don't slide into Row 9 except the middle tile. (Due to candy cane fence unofficially introduced.) Also no candies spawn in (5,5) and (9,5) - They only spawn in the top row. Past Versions File:Screenshot (38) - Before redesign-0.png|Level 35 - - After Release File:Screenshot (43).png|Level 40 - - Redesigned with Lunar Landing File:Screenshot (45) - OLD.png|Level 43 - - After Release File:Screenshot (49).png|Level 45 - - Redesigned with Lunar Landing The first version of 45 did not have candy cane fence, so the candies fell into the gap defeating the purpose of striped candy in marmalade in a hard-to-reach location. Trivia * In Levels 35 and 37, both of them have 35 and 37 moves, as well as 35 and 37 jellies. * This episode used to unofficially introduce candy cane fence until Level 45 was redesigned. * Level 45 was the first level with 2 redesigns. * This episode used to contain the only three-coloured level in the game, Level 40, which was later upgraded to four colours. Category:CCES Episodes